


RWBY: Osiris

by MistralMan



Series: RWBY:Osiris [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, OC, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralMan/pseuds/MistralMan
Summary: Before the fall of Beacon, a young boy was born with Crimson red hair and silver eyes. He had an unnatural talent for learning quickly; with the right motivation of course. His motivation... was Death.





	1. Chapter 1: What Humanity Lost

RWBY: OSIRIS  
_  
Chapter 1: What Humanity Lost 

Okay, this Fan Fiction is written pre-volume 4 and like most fanfiction’s this is in an Alternate Universe. In this universe, it’s very different, people and events are altered and some don’t even happen.  
"Before destruction of Mountain Glenn a young boy was born with scarlet red hair, and silver eyes. He had an unnatural talent for learning quickly; with the right motivation of course. His motivation... was Death."  
_  
Ghale Osiris was born in Mistral. At 5 years old his parents were murdered In front of his eyes. He then was adopted by a young couple that were Huntsmen. Their names were Katheryn and Jerald and they took Ghale to Vale hoping he would forget the awful memories. Given the opportunity Ghale was taught most forms of combat. He mastered most martial arts and became very deadly with only his hands. He then went on to master the use many weapons such as; swords like the Rapier and Katana and ranged weapons like the Sniper rifle and sidearm. He learned all of these skills before he was 15. Then Mountain Glenn, where they had lived for ten years, was invaded by the Creatures of Grimm. Both Katheryn and Jerald were killed fighting the Grimm and protecting Ghale. He was then saved by a huntsmen, it was none other than the Head Master of Beacon Academy.  
Ghale was then accepted into Beacon Academy and at the time, was the youngest to be accepted into the academy. He experienced his four years of school like any other student. That is until his final mission as a student.

On a snowy mountain cliff south of Vale was the aftermath of a fierce and deadly battle with Ghale and the rest of Team RIOT. Ghale knelt down holding his dying team leader; Mira Riley. Her once shining bright hair was now tarnished by a horrid mix of blood and dirt, blood seeped from a deep gash on her head, and her left arm had been ripped off by the beak of a large Nevermore. Ghale’s Crimson hair and face was now covered in blood. On his back was a deep cut from claws of the Nevermore.  
Mira tried to speak but no words came out.  
“What?” Ghale asked.  
She tried again to speak but to no avail. She then began to mouth her words.  
“What are you saying? Mira?” Tear flowed out of his eyes, He knew what she was trying to say but he didn’t want to hear it, not now, not like this.  
Don’t say it please. I can’t lose her. NOT HER!  
Mira stopped trying to speak and used her good hand to grab his face, pulled him near and kiss him. Ghale kissed back.  
No, not now.  
Mira’s head fell back her eyes staring off into nothingness. More tears appeared on Ghale’s face.  
Not like this.  
A loud screech came from behind Ghale. He turned to see his teammates; Osanna Tanaka and Barns Ivory, broken down and beaten. Barns was backing away from the Grimm holding an unconscious Osanna yelling “Back, Get Back!”  
Then as if from nowhere, the large Nevermore landed in front of Barns and Osanna. The wind from the Nevermore’s landing sent them flying past Ghale, they landed near the edge of the cliff. But at the sight of Nevermore Ghale’s eyes began to burn and he stood to face it but was stopped by the sharp pain in his right leg it was broken. He didn’t care, he forced himself to stand on it. “No!” Ghale yelled and his vision went white.  
_  
Ghale opened his eyes to a white plaster ceiling and a burning migraine. Thank god the blinds on the window were shut because light already leaked through them. He tried to sit up but he got a sharp pain in his back that made him cry out in pain.  
“Sir?” A voice said somewhere nearby.  
In a blur, a blonde nurse appeared on his right. “Doctor!” She yelled as she turned away. The noise from her voice made his head hurt worse.  
“Be silent” A familiar voice said at a lower volume. “I will speak with him.”  
Ghale heard a door shut softly and a black and green blur moved to his left. Ghale’s vision began to clear as he focused on the blur. It was Ozpin; Headmaster of Beacon Academy.  
“How are you feeling?” Ozpin asks.  
“How do you think?” Ghale replied.  
“Terrible.”  
“Good guess.” Ghale tried to sit up once more but Ozpin put a hand on his chest.  
“Allow me.” Ozpin pressed a button on the side of the bed that slowly moved part of it so Ghale could be in an upright position.  
“Thanks.” Ghale lifted his arms out of the thin white sheet that he was wrapped in. “Where is everyone?” he asks as he gets into a more comfortable position.  
Ozpin hesitates slightly then answers. “Mr. Ivory and Ms. Tanaka are on the second floor recovering perfectly. As for Ms. Riley, she…” he trails off.  
“What about her?” He got the answer, the memories from the night before came rushing back. Tears flooded out of his eyes before fully realizing his teammate and friend was dead.  
“I’m sorry.” Ozpin said as he walked to the room’s lone window.  
Ghale stared down at his lap with memories of Mira. All the missions they had gone on as a team, the holidays they celebrated together, and even the arguments they had every day.  
He thought nothing could make this any worse, but it did get worse, he removed the sheet from him to see that his right leg had been amputated. Ghale was speechless  
“But the Vytal Festival?” Ghale asked as he looked to Ozpin. “Mira was in the finals. It’s her turn.”  
“Well…” Ozpin removed his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. “A moment of silence, then the tournament would continue.” He places his glasses back on his face.  
Ghale thought to himself for a moment then spoke. “There have been rumors going around of soldiers in Atlas getting robotic limbs.”  
“Really.”  
“Yes, I need one. Now.”  
“You believe those rumors?” Said a strong and deep voice from the door.  
Ghale looked to the door and saw three people. One being Ironwood, a tall man with wide broad shoulders and wearing all white. The one on his right was Glynda, Ghale’s aunt. She wore her usual garb, but this time her glasses were removed and she looked as if she had been crying. The third was a blonde man in a white doctor’s coat holding a clip board.  
Ghale remained focused on Ironwood. “Yeah.”  
Ironwood looked to Glynda. “Well, it is a very expensive procedure.”  
“I want it.” Everyone looked surprised that Ghale was so forward.  
“It may not work. It’s still very new.” Ironwood said as he took a step forward. “You may not make it.”  
“How much?”  
“About one million Lien.” Glynda interjected.  
Ghale’s heart dropped and he looked back down to his lap. “So in other words ‘no’.”  
The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Ghale.  
“Well, your parents did leave you some money.”  
Ghale looked over to her. “A million?”  
She looked down at the ground. “Only 500,000. I’m sorry, Ghale.”  
“No, that’s perfect.” Ozpin said.  
“What?” Said everyone else in unison.  
They all stared at him as if he was crazy. “The Grimm were cleared out. And I believe the job was close to 500,000. I’m sure Ironwood wouldn’t mind letting you get by without a few thousand.” Ozpin said as he gestured to Ironwood.  
Ironwood tried to hide a small smile. “I think we could work something out.”  
“Ghale are you sure?” Glynda said with concern in her voice.  
“Yes. How soon can I have it done?”  
“We have a room available on my ship.”  
Ghale hopped out of the hospital bed and balanced himself on his one leg. “Let’s get going.”  
_  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: What Humanity Wants

RWBY: OSIRIS  
_  
Author message: Sorry for the very late upload, it was hell. But better late than never. Enjoy. :)  
_  
Chapter 2: What Humanity Wants  
“It was the day of the Vytal festival finals continuation. Two days prior there was a malfunction with the arena’s Automated Battlefield Generator (ABG) causing the arena to not move or change its landscape for fights. Vale’s city councilmen had a discussion regarding the Vytal festival riot. On the second day of the downed ABG, there was a small group of fans that got a little more than rowdy. It started over few patrons taking the side of their nation’s respective contestant. So it was decided that something different would happen this year. Instead of the classic finals, were the arena would be small and two contestant would fight one another. It will be a large arena that all of the finalists will fight to the last contestant. Last Huntsman Standing Wins.”

In a locker room in Amity Colosseum; the heart of the Vytal Festival, stood Ryan Marks, a student with short blond hair. He wears an incomplete set of lightweight Plate Armor over top of his forest green long sleeve and blue jeans. The Bracers and Shoulder Pieces were removed to make room for his weapons. Both were bulky gauntlets that looked two times the size needed. The one on his right arm was a mini Gatling gun that held 115 rounds in each clip. The gauntlet on his left arm was slightly larger; it was a missile launcher that could fire up to 6 missiles.  
“Hey, Bro.” Ryan’s twin Nathan said. “Stop looking at yourself in the mirror, Natalie’s gonna think you’re conceded.” Nathan looked exactly like Ryan except for the thick Scar going over  
his right eye.  
Ryan turned to face his brother while he imitated a sarcastic laugh “Funny. You know I heard you in our dorm bathroom this morning.” He folded his hand and put them against his right cheek. “Oh, Rio, You’re so big and strong. I was wondering if you want to go get some food.” Ryan laughed.  
Nathan’s cheeks turned a bright red. “You’re an ass.”   
“Right. So how long have you liked him?” Ryan asked as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Since his first year.”  
“Serious? And I didn’t notice?”  
“Well, you were busy talking to Natalie.”  
“Oh yeah.” Ryan chuckled. “I guess we both fell for someone from ARRN. Now if only Skylar and David would lean a bit for Rubrum and August.”  
“Then we can go on a Quad-date.”  
“No.” Ryan said flatly. “Not a chance.”  
“Oh come on, Why No-” Then as if on que Skylar; their team leader, stepped through the doorway.   
“Mrs. Marks here.” He said with a grin  
“Don’t do that.” Ryan says as he walks past Skylar into the Team’s lounge and prep room. In the room was two of the members of team ARRN; August Gold and Natalie Blanche. 

“Hello.” August said with a nod. August was a bird Faunus with an eagle like beak in the place of his nose. His clothing consisted of white robes with loose fitting sleeves. Gold colored sandals and loose fitting white pants matching his top. His brown hair was in a top knot that complemented his olive complexion.   
“Hey guys, did you hear the rumors?” Natalie said as she went in to hug Ryan. Natalie had on her usual white cloak with red and green trimming. Her hood was down so it would show her long blonde hair and pine green eyes.   
“What rumors?” Ryan said as he gave Natalie a hug.  
“Well, it’s that since the Vytal festival was put on hold for two days that the next match will be the final one. And be an eight person free-for-all.”  
“Okay, now that sounds fun.”  
“But there is a more interesting rumor. Ghale is supposed to participate.”  
“I thought he was hospitalized after that mission him and his team went on?” Skylar jumps in.  
“Same here.”  
“Ghale’s tough as hell, I don’t think it’s no surprise.” Nathan says.  
“What are you gonna do? He’d definitely kick your ass” Skylar said to Ryan, referring to Ghale. “No offense.”  
“Yeah, he’s way too fast for me.”   
“His team isn’t called the ‘Prodigy Squad’ for nothing.”  
“Guys, I did say it was just a rumor. He might still be in the hospital, I also heard Glynda say he got the worst of it.” Natalie said.  
“How bad was it?”  
“I don’t know, just that it’s bad.”  
“Hopefully he is okay. All of this might not have happened if we just agreed to join them when they asked.” Ryan said.  
“Ryan, we didn’t know that this would have happened.” Skylar said.  
“Yeah.” She was on the verge of tears. Mira and Natalie became close over the last four years. They went out on a girl’s night out with Osanna, always to a Karaoke bar called “The Dancing Bar’. Their first time they went there, they were being harassed by a group of guys; about 8 or so, Natalie called Ryan for some help. So Ryan, Skylar, Rio, Ghale, and Barns went to their rescue. One of the guys smacked Mira for pushing him away. Ghale attacked and beat the living hell out of all of them. None of them had ever seen Ghale angrier than that. Ryan was pretty sure that Ghale loved her; if not, liked. From then on Ghale, Ryan, and Rio went on a guy’s night out at the ‘Crow Bar’.   
Ryan’s heart sunk just thinking of him never being able to see Mira again. It was the same for his team mates. “I don’t think we will ever imagine how her team must feel right now.”  
It was silent for a few minutes then Professor Port’s voice came from the room’s speakers. “All contestants report to the arena.”  
Skylar spoke first. “Moment of truth.” Ryan sighed as he made his way to the arena.   
“All of the seven contestants entered the arena and lined up in the middle to hear the announcement. Doctor Oobleck’s voice came out of the speakers around Amity Colosseum. “Everyone, May I have your attention. Because of the two day delay of the tournament, this will be the final match.” There was a loud roar of confusion and boo’s from the crowd and Oobleck waited for the roars of the crowd to subside. “But fret not, this special, once in a life time event will be a true spectacle to behold. It will be…” He pauses for dramatic effect. “A free-free-all match.”  
The crowd roared with excitement and Oobleck waited once more for the crowd to quiet down. But they didn’t as Oobleck was about to calm the crowd, Headmaster Ozpin spoke. “There is one last thing we must announce.” They went silent at the Ozpin’s calm and composed voice. “In memory of the late Huntress; Mira Riley, her teammate and friend; Ghale Osiris, has decided to fight in her place.” At the same moment as if on que, and Atlesian Airship descended into the Colosseum. Once it touched down its rear hatch lower into a ramp. From inside the airship came Ghale Osiris.   
When he stepped out of the shadow of the airship sent the previously roaring crowd to utter silence. He wore a blue-green hospital shirt and brown dingy shorts. He had Mira’s Spear in hand, but what the crowd was looking at wasn’t his clothing or messy crimson hair. It was his right leg that was now metal and Robotic.   
The expression on Ghale’s face said it all. He was pissed and he going to win this match.  
As Ghale joined the line of contestants the Mistral girl next to him; Molly, spoke to the other contestants. “What a Showoff.”  
“Don’t start, I’m not in the Mood.” Ghale responded not even bothering to look at her.  
“I can start whatever the hell I want.”  
“Then you’ll be the first to lose.” He said with a silver eyed death stare that made her hesitate.  
“Whatever.”  
Then the arena formed into the eight different pieces of land; Ice Field, Fire Field, Forest, Wheat Field, Urban City, Mountain, Desert, and Geyser Field.   
“So how this will transpire, is each Contestant will enter their own environment and when the match starts your goal must be being last huntsmen standing. So please choose your own starting environment.”   
Ryan chose the Urban City landscape for a high vantage point.  
Ghale chose the Wheat field that was closest to him.  
Molly entered the forest environment opposite of Ghale.  
The other contestants argued about which one they were gonna take, no one wanted the desert. Eventually they take their locations.   
Professor Port spoke. “Alright, Contestants get to your positions. Ryan got in a combat position to defend from any attackers but, everyone was facing Ghale ready to pounce. Ryan needed to think of a plan, Help him or the others? “Begin!”   
And just like that Ghale used his semblance and was in front of Molly, he put his hand over her face and slammed her backwards on to the concrete causing it to shatter, then he used his semblance again. Ghale’s semblance is accelerate, with it he is able to move the cells in his body to extreme levels, meaning he is so fast it’s almost like teleportation.   
No one knew where went and they all were cautious and watching their backs. After a few seconds smoke came from the forest and began to fill the arena. After the environments caught on fire then explosions came from the Fire and Ice fields after the explosions ended half of one contestants body was covered in Ice immobilizing him. The other in the Fire field was unconscious, disqualifying him.   
Ghale reappeared in the center of the arena spear in hand, waiting for someone to attack. The crowd roared with a strange mix of cheers and boo’s likely coming from the ones whose vision was obscured by the black smoke. Then the remaining combatants all lunged at him at once, minus Ryan. Ghale moved fast dodging every attack and swing, spinning Mira’s spear in perfect motion to her, then he realized Ghale was fighting exactly like Mira. Down to the very last detail perfectly.   
Ghale did a back flip over and using the butt of the spear hit Molly in the back of her head shattering her aura. Then he swung the spear around at the remaining two. The first dodged it with a leap backward. The other was hit and sent into the Geyser Field right when a Geyser blew, throwing him out of the arena. The first lunged at him with his saber. When the saber was an inch from his face he disappeared again. Ghale reappeared almost instantly behind him with his new metal leg hurling at the side of his head. And just like that, six contestants were out of the fight.   
“Ghale?” Ryan asked expecting Ghale to know what he was talking about.  
Ghale turn to face Ryan and through the smoke he saw two bright silver eye’s that sent a chill down his spine.  
Ryan shook off the chilling feeling he had felt. “You aren’t doing this to win are you?”   
“No.” Ghale picks up the spear and gets into his fighting stance. “Not for me.”  
“For Mira?” The look on his face was all the answer he needed. “Okay. I forfeit.”  
“What? You’re not even going to try?”  
“No. because the minute I heard Mira was in the finals, I knew I lost. I was hoping someone else would be able to take her out in the one on one matches. I knew I wouldn’t be able to beat Mira one on one, let alone you.” He says gesturing to Ghale. “If you’re winning for Mira, that’s a win for me.”   
The crowd roared and Oobleck’s voice rang through the arena. “What a spectacular turn of events! Never in all my years have I seen such a feat.”   
“Truly a spectacle to behold. Or at least as much as we could see.” Port added on.   
“Indeed.” Oobleck continued.   
“The winner of this year’s Vytal festival is Ghale Osiris of Beacon.” The words spoken by Port effected Ghale in no way. He wasn’t happy, excited, or even sad, just empty. Mira was supposed to fight, not him. Even if it was him that was meant to fight, winning meant nothing if his entire team wasn’t here.   
As the crowd continued to cheer Ghale walked to the center of the arena and thrust the spear into the ground and exited the arena before anyone could award him the Vytal Festival Trophy.  
“The days following the end of the Vytal festival, the remaining member of Team RIOT were given time to mourn their loss, the worst of them was Ghale. Over the past year Mira and he had become close, closer than they had ever been. First they became teammates, then they became friends. They had slowly been moving toward something more. But in the end they never disclosed their feelings to one another. To Ghale it was the worst mistake of his life.”  
_  
Osanna knelt at the side of Ghale’s bed holding a plate of his favorite food; a spice chicken sandwich.   
“Ghale, please you need to eat.” Osanna’s Black Cat ears drooped at his lack of a response. He laid on the bottom bunk of their makeshift bunkbed. He just stared up at the bottom of the top bunk as if in a trance. “Come on. You’ve been like this for four days. Please!” She yelled in despair.   
After a moment that felt like years, her cat ears perked up. “Oh!” She took the chicken sandwich in her hand and took a large bite. “Yum! This is good. You’d love this, here.” She finished her first bite and went for a second to taunt him more but her tongue began to sting and burn and she dropped the sandwich on the plate. “Ah!” She couldn’t eat spicy food. “Drink, Drink, Drink.” She shouted as she ran to the glass of water on the dresser across the room.   
As she began to chug the glass of water, Barns stepped into the room holding a bowl of chili for Ghale. “Babe, you okay?”  
She slammed the now empty glass back on the dresser. “No. Milk, Milk, Milk.” She ran past Barns and ran down their dorms hallway. Once she made it to the dining hall she was able to get the milk she needed to cool her tongue, she started walking back to her dorm.   
Along the way she was stopped by Ozpin. Ozpin wore his unzipped black suit over his buttoned vest and green shirt and held his iconic cane and mug. “Hello, Ms. Tanaka. Are you ready for tomorrow?”  
“Yes, sir.” She said with joy. But the joy ended fast.  
She looked down at her feet thinking of Mira. “I wish Mira could be here to graduate.” Her heart felt as if it was being crushed.   
“Don’t we all.” Ozpin said. “How is Ghale doing?”  
“Not good. He won’t talk or eat and I don’t think he has even slept since.”  
“Did you give him Chicken?”  
“Yeah and spicy chicken.”  
“Oh dear, then it is that bad. I’m glad I sent the Nurse to see how the three of you were doing.”  
“You mean Nurse Joy?”  
“The one and only.” Ozpin took a sip from his mug and spoke once more. “You should get back to your room, Nurse Joy is probably waiting.”  
“Okay, Headmaster.” She began to walk away but stopped to say one last thing to Ozpin. “Headmaster. Thanks for the talk.”  
Ozpin smiled. “Any time Ms. Tanaka. Oh and could you tell Ghale something for me.”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“Vacuo is a good place to take a vacation this time of year.”  
“Uh… okay?”  
Once back in her room she saw Glynda sitting next to Ghale watching him worryingly and Nurse Joy examining Barns.  
“Arms up.” She said moving her arms above her head and Barns does the same. “Do you feel any pain in your shoulder?”  
“Nope.” Barns replied.  
“Good.” She turns to Osanna and points to a chair. “Take a seat, please.” Osanna takes a seat and Nurse Joy begins examining the stitched up gash hidden in her hair. “Okay, so how do you feel? Any headache, Nausea, or fatigue?”  
“No everything has been good the past few days.” Joy begins removing the stitches.  
“Good. What about sleeping, having any trouble?”   
“Nope.” Osanna looks to Ghale. “What about him?”  
“He…” The nurse hesitates before continuing. “Physically he’s fine, as far as I can tell. Mentally… How would I put this…?” She pauses. “He’s hurt. Emotionally. Normally when… this happens, people normally get sick. Like vomiting and such. But on rare occasions,” She motions to Ghale. “This happens. He’s kind of in a trance I guess you could say. But still being aware of everything around him.”  
“So what you’re saying is he’s a vegetable.” Barns said angrily.   
“No he would have needed to be hospitalized from the get go, when you three returned.” Osanna’s chest tightened like someone started to crush her rib cage. “But he was able to move. Right now he can still move he just refuses to.”  
“Should you really be saying this now? In front of him.” Osanna asked.  
“I was hoping to urge him into saying something so I’ll know he’s fine.” Nurse Joy sighs. “If this keeps up we will be forced to hospitalize him.” She waves Barns, Glynda, and Osanna to the other side of the room. Pointing to Glynda she says. “I want these two, to stay here with him for the remainder of the day.” Glynda nods. The Joy looks to both Barns and Osanna. “You two need to keep him company. Get him to come around or at least say something. And if; God forbid, he hasn’t said anything by tomorrow. Tell me.” Her face showed much worry as she collected her tools and took her leave.  
Glynda spoke first. “Okay, just like she said you two remain here for the rest of today. “I still have to report this to Ozpin and teach class.” She walks over to Ghale and gives him a kiss on the forehead and to no surprise he didn’t respond.   
After Glynda left, Osanna and Barns stayed with Ghale for the rest of the day. The next morning Osanna stayed with Ghale as Barns went to get breakfast for them. Osanna lays in her bed searching Ghale for any movement. She wore her average nightwear, a white tank top with purple bubble letters spelling ‘I’m A Cool Cat’ and purple pajama pants with yellow polka dots. She watched as his chest went up and down. After a few minutes she sat up on the edge of her bed. Ever since yesterday a painful thought awoke in her mind. “Ghale, are you mad at me?”   
“No.” Ghale responded in a monotone volume. The first response from Ghale left her awestruck. She ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.  
“Do you want to know why it hurts so much?”  
She lifted her head with her eyes already red. “Huh?”  
He pointed up. When she looked up to the bottom part of the top bunk, what she saw made her heart sink. Taped to the bed was a photo reel from a Photo Booth. The eight photos lined vertically were of Ghale and Mira at the Vytal festival in their third year. The first picture was Mira and Ghale smiling, the second was the same except in this one their faces were close together nearly touching, the third was them making funny faces, in fourth they pulled apart their faces, the fifth one was the same but each other’s this time. The rest was just as cute and goofy except for the last photo. They smiled like the first picture but this time they were so close together that their hair was entwined and they were blushing. Out of the four years they had been a team never once has she seen a smile like that on Ghale’s face.  
Tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall, she wrapped her arms around Ghale and held him.   
“I’m sorry, Ghale.” She said.  
“Not your fault.”   
At that moment Barns walked in with a tray full of food. He placed the tray on a nearby dresser and crouched next to Osanna to comfort her. She couldn’t stop crying, she felt as if she was having her heart ripped out.  
“How ya doin’” Barn said after a few minutes.  
It took a couple seconds for Ghale to respond. “Angry.” Both Osanna and Barns were stunned from his statement. “Very, very angry.”  
“Ghale…” Osanna said.   
“I’m leaving for Atlas tomorrow morning.” Ghale interrupted.  
“What?” they said at the same time.  
“Why?” Barns asked.  
“My leg.” Ghale turned his head to look at them both. “It was expensive and it needs to pay it off.”  
“What about graduation?” Osanna asked.  
“What about it?”  
“We are supposed to graduate together.”  
“Without our leader?” Ghale snapped, the room fell silent as more tears streamed from Osanna’s eyes. “Sorry.”  
“M-Maybe, when you’re done… we could go to Vacuo.” Osanna said.  
“What?” Ghale said with a questioning look.  
“Professor Ozpin said it would be a good place to have a vacation.”  
“Oh, I see.” Ghale closed his eyes for a moment. “Sure.”  
Just the word ‘Sure’ put a smile on Osanna’s face. “Hey Ghale, do you…” Ghale fell asleep. Osanna smiled and covered him up with his blanket to keep him warm for the night.   
Barns chuckled at the scene that just happened. “That was like something from the movies.” Osanna looked at him with a smile and leaned into him with a kiss.  
“I think it’s time for bed.”   
“And dinner.”  
“I think I’ll skip it for tonight. I’ve been too emotional today.” Osanna said with a slightly awkward laugh. Osanna and Barns said their goodnights and climbed into bed to get ready for their final day at Beacon; the only home they had known for the last 4 years.  
_  
To Be Continued…


End file.
